1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a hanging bird feeder that caters to clinging type birds that feed off dry bird seed while eliminating any access or destruction by squirrels.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention is the ultimate of squirrel proof bird feeders and yet is simply made and maintained and pleasing to the eye. Other patents such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,546 Latham, has a flexible covering above feeder. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,835 Shagoury, has baffles above and below feeder. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,867 Cruz, has a weighted gate plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,558 Drakos, utilizes counter weights. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,686 Gels, has small feeder openings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,019 Tabor, uses slippery panels with an outer guard protecting food container with tubular supports.
While all these prior art bird feeders have different features for protecting the feeders from the marauding squirrels, most have large, bulky, expensive, unsightly and complicated construction. None of these devices completely solve the problems from the marauding and destructive squirrels while keeping the seed protected from the weather elements in an economical way with simplified construction using pre-manufactured parts as the squirrel proof bird feeder that this present invention demonstrates.